stop the world
by milfenthusiast
Summary: She wished so deeply that they could just stop the world and hide away together in their own little bubble. ... For now, it was just the two of them, and that was okay.


Bleary eyes blinked awake from underneath a mass of tangled blonde hair. Squinting at the sunlight, Olivia propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the small body snuggled up next to her in the large bed. The smooth complexion of Amanda's skin - and the softness, definitely the softness - had always left her awestruck. It was one of the reasons she'd been so drawn to her ever since Amanda joined the squad and they started to get partnered up with each other.

Olivia reached out and wrapped her arm around the other woman's waist, pulling her in close and breathing in the faint smell of her signature musky, sandalwood perfume. That smell could bring her to her knees and she knew she'd never get enough of it.

As she gently stroked her fingers through Amanda's hair, the younger woman started to stir, murmuring unintelligible words under her breath and stretching her legs out.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, pulling part of her pillow over her face.

Olivia smiled, biting on her lower lip and turning a bit to look at the clock. "10:15," she spoke, looking back at Olivia.

"Ugh," she moaned, pulling the blankets tighter around her and whining. "I need more sleep." The two of them hardly ever had full days off, let alone days off _together,_ so Amanda wanted to just rest with Olivia all day and take in all she sleep she could get, whereas the brunette wanted to spend time with an _awake_ Amanda.

Before Olivia could even interject, the detective was snoring softly, leaving the brunette to roll her eyes and decide to let Amanda have a little extra beauty sleep. She got out of bed and made a few phone calls before coming back to the bed, looking at the sleeping form tucked underneath the mountain of blankets. She smiled brightly and climbed onto the bed, a plan forming in her head as she slowly pulled the blankets off of Amanda's body. She shifted slightly but didn't wake up, which only made Olivia more determined.

Running a fingertip up the inside of Amanda's left thigh, she used both hands to open her legs wide enough to settle between them, getting comfortable and placing a few kisses against the smooth, milky skin there. As she trailed wet kisses up to her hips, Amanda let out a small whimper which prompted Olivia to bite down on her hip, nibbling and sucking as her tongue swirled around the warm skin.

Olivia brought her thumb to the darkening wet patch between Amanda's thighs and gently rubbed her through her panties. A few soft moans later, the panties were being dragged down her legs and tossed to the side. Olivia was hungry for her and immediately dragged her tongue along Amanda's swollen folds, letting out a moan that seemed to vibrate the other woman's entire body. Once Olivia sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth, she started to wake up, tangling both hands in Olivia's messy hair and letting out a sleepy moan.

"Liv, wh-" she was interrupted by her own sharp gasp as the lieutenant teased her with the very tip of her tongue. Amanda's legs were already shaking by now and Olivia smiled into her, reaching her left hand up to grasp onto a breast. She pinched and pulled the dusky peach colored nipple, flicking her tongue back and forth, all along Amanda's dripping folds.

"Oh, 'Liv... ugh, please.." she was mumbling and moaning, spread wide open, and Olivia was loving every minute of it.

"Yeah, babe? What d'you want?" she asked softly, thumbing Amanda's clit and sucking the sensitive skin of her thigh- marking her territory.

"I wanna come all over your face," Amanda moaned, bucking her hips up a little, making Olivia chuckle slightly, though there was pure desire swirling in her stomach. She immediately stuck her tongue back out, swirling and flicking and sucking. Amanda was shaking, her legs starting to close in on Olivia's head, but the brunette held her open and sucked her clit one last time, dragging her tongue roughly over her girlfriend's swollen clit and driving her over the edge.

"Fuuuuuck, 'Liv! Oh fuck, oh my god, baby..." Amanda tugged Olivia's hair one final time before trying to steady her breathing, rubbing her hand over her face and sighing.

"How was that, babe?" Olivia smiled, shifting her body so she was fully on top of Amanda, both of her arms on either side of the blonde's head.

"A perfect wake-up call," Amanda laughed.

"Yeah, now you have to promise me you won't ever fall asleep on me again," Olivia told her, placing kisses on the young detective's flushed cheeks and nose.

"If this is how you plan on waking me up, Olivia Benson, I'm going right back to sleep," Amanda drawled, earning herself an eye roll and a giggle from Olivia.

"Well, you better stay awake now...I wanted to get you in the bath," the brunette spoke lowly, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Run the water immediately," Amanda said, practically pushing Olivia off of the bed. The older woman smiled, walking off to the bathroom and letting the desire continue to swirl around in her head and body. She let their bath fill, lighting some candles to make it cozy and romantic. She added the tiniest hint of her favorite body wash to make some bubbles and then let the water raise to the desired level. As if on cue, Amanda walked into the bathroom looking as beautiful as ever, giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek before testing the temperature of the water.

"Ready, my dear?" Amanda asked, holding her right hand out for Olivia to grab as she flicked the excess water off of her other hand.

"Always," Olivia responded, nodding and standing up to get in the bath.

"Mmm," Amanda hummed, getting into the bath with Olivia, both of them facing each other. Amanda reached her arms out to pull her girlfriend closer to her, having Olivia sit with both of her legs over Amanda's and her arms hooked over her shoulders. They kissed slowly, Olivia running her tongue along the detective's bottom lip and immediately being granted access into her mouth. She ran her tongue along Amanda's before sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down. Amanda let out a groan, smoothing her hands down Olivia's silky, warm body.

She reveled in the honeyed sigh that the woman let out and she nudged her nose against the brunette's throat, taking in her scent before kissing her way down, sucking and biting gently. Amanda kissed all along her collarbone, taking her time with the freckled chest she was so fond of. She licked gently, leaving a little mark just between Olivia's breasts, clenching at the breathy sounds that were gracing her ears. Finally reaching Olivia's left breast, she looked up at her girlfriend and made eye contact as she took a straining nipple into her mouth.

Olivia sighed once more, breaking the lustful eye contact to toss her head back and hold Amanda's half-damp hair with one of her wet hands. Her free hand glided down the blonde's smooth body underneath the water, caressing her hip and squeezing her ass.

"Ungh..." she moaned, her mouth hanging open as Amanda tongued her nipple relentlessly. The blonde woman bit down and gently scraped her nipple with her teeth, making Olivia whine desperately and tug on her hair.

"Kneel for me, baby," Amanda whispered against Olivia's chest, helping her move into a kneeling position over her lap and immediately bringing her right hand to Olivia's core. She rubbed her clit in slow circles, loving the soft moans that were escaping the brunette's lips. Amanda found herself entranced with the way Olivia's lips formed around each breathy sound, her neck arched and her freckled chest heaving with each shaky breath. Amanda leaned forward to place more wet kisses against Olivia's skin, using two of her fingers to close in on either side of the lieutenant's clit.

"Ohh..." Olivia growled deeply, bucking her hips against Amanda's hand. Her left arm was hooked tightly around the blonde's shoulders as she brought their lips together to kiss her passionately, using her free hand to brace herself against the side of the tub as she started to grind against Amanda's hand. The water was sloshing all around them and her moans grew louder as she felt herself grow closer to what she knew would be an explosion of absolute pleasure.

"'Manda...fuck-" she gasped sharply as the pad of Amanda's thumb dug into her clit, rubbing in harsh circles. "I'm gonna come," she moaned, letting out a low, desperate groan and wondering if the pleasure was almost too much to bear, though her hips were twitching and pushing into Amanda's hand.

"It's okay, baby, come for me," the blonde whispered against Olivia's slick skin, using her fingers to work the woman's clit and adding more pressure than before. "Come on, mama."

Olivia was shaking, her thighs trembling and her eyes squeezed shut. She leaned her forehead against Amanda's shoulder as she came undone with a moan that was a cross between a strangled scream and a groan. As she came down from her high, she buried her face into Amanda's neck, trying to catch her breath as she felt the last few aftershocks course through her twitching body.

Amanda held onto her, dragging her fingertips up and down her spine and whispering soothing words into Olivia's damp hair. She kissed her shoulder a few times, smiling brightly against the older woman's wet skin.

"You okay?" she whispered, pulling back to look into Olivia's eyes.

"Never been better," Olivia whispered back, smiling dumbly as she started to giggle. "Thank you."

"Thank _you,_ baby." Amanda placed a soft kiss against Olivia's forehead before leaning back against the tub, pulling Olivia with her so her back was pressed tightly against her front. She absentmindedly drew different shapes and circles along Olivia's skin, both of them enjoying each other's company and the sounds of the water moving around.

"Can we stay like this for a bit? I just want to be with you," Olivia spoke softly, not wanting to disrupt the peace of the moment. They hardly ever got to have moments like this, and she wanted to make it last as long as possible. She wished so deeply that they could just stop the world and hide away together in their own little bubble. Amanda nodded in understanding and placed a few soft kisses along the side of her neck. For now, it was just the two of them, and that was okay.


End file.
